


Airport

by Sandra_Taylor



Series: Clueless [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, M/M, Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: It's the end of the summer and that means that Aaron's on his way to Harvard...





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise a few bonus scenes, didn't I? I will try to add them accordingly to the time they're happening in.
> 
> No longer tagging it as Clueless because now it has little to do with the original movie as my characters are moving on with their lives...

Aaron’s looking around, trying to look like he isn’t searching the terminal for a familiar face. Blaire’s been teasing him since they came here. She caught him looking around five times in the last half hour, so Aaron figures it’s fair. That doesn’t mean he likes it, though.

It’s nine thirty in LAX and their plane is set to take off at ten. They’re already able to board the plane to get ready for the take off, but Aaron’s been putting it off. He can see that dad is entertaining Blaire, so she doesn’t whine about it too much.

Aaron’s not really sure what he’s doing here. He and Michael already said their goodbyes that morning, before Aaron went home to finish his packing and Michael went to his last teacher’s conference before the start of a new semester. Michael warned Aaron that he might not make it tonight, might have to stay late in school to finish his plans for the upcoming semester.

It's Friday and the only reason he’s already flying out to Boston is because dad and Blaire want to help him move to his new dorms. His orientation week starts in Monday, but so does Blaire’s school and dad doesn’t want her to miss that.

So Aaron and Michael set the alarm clock on too early and had a proper, throughout goodbye in Michael’s bed. But Aaron was secretly hoping for a goodbye airport kiss.

Jess is probably right. He turned into a softie in the last few weeks.

But then he actually sees him.

Michael’s hurrying through the terminal. He has on his lazy day jeans and an old high school t-shirt that is too tight on his adult body and his hair is a mess and he so obviously just got up and god, Aaron loves him.

…

Shit.

Fuck, Aaron’s in love with Michael.

“There you are.”

Aaron automatically smiles when he hears Michael’s voice.

“I’m so sorry. I got home at six and wanted to just eat and then get to yours to help you move.”

“But you fell asleep.” Aaron’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He tries to flatten Michael’s hair a little bit, to run his fingers through it and tame the wild mess. “It’s probably partly my fault anyway.”

“Oh, it’s completely your fault. I actually wanted to sleep yesterday, remember?”

Aaron remembers. He wasn’t gonna spend his last night in LA sleeping, though. Either way, it was completely worth it.

“Good evening, mister Fitz. Blaire.”

“Hello, Michael.”

“Hi. Can we go, now?”

Aaron rolls his eyes at Blaire and he’s pretty sure he’s seen dad swatting her lightly.

“Sure, brat. Why don’t you two go ahead, I’ll catch up with you in a minute.”

Michael and dad exchange few more pleasantries before dad and Blaire finally leave.

“Patience really isn’t one of her strong sides, is it?”

“Yeah. I can’t really blame her, though, these genes skipped me, too.”

Michael snorts and Aaron gives him a hard look, but Michael doesn’t say anything else.

“So, I’ve heard it’s a long journey, so I’ve got you something.”

“You do know that I’m supposed to sleep for those six hours now, right?”

Aaron’s teasing, but he’s already bouncing a little bit where he’s standing. He loves gifts, who doesn’t? Michael’s smiling at him when he hands him a bag from a bookshop.

“It’s not a textbook, right? I swear dad bought me the whole law section, just to be sure.”

Michael snorts, but doesn’t answer. Aaron’s already opened the bag anyway.

“You love the movies, right? I figured you can use some relaxing reading every once in a while. Especially when in a plane.”

Aaron’s holding the first book of the Maze runner series. He loves the movies (that could be for Dylan O’Brien, but he actually enjoys the plot), so this book might actually help him relax.

“Thank you.”

“Let me know when you finish it, I’ll buy you the next one.”

“You know I can buy it for myself, right?”

“What, I can’t even spoil you with a few books anymore?”

Aaron just laughs, before tugging Michael the rest of the way to a kiss.

“I’ll miss you,” he murmurs against his lips so quietly Michael hardly hears him.

“I’ll miss you, too.”

And now they’re hugging and Aaron’s eyes are wet and fuck, he’s not gonna cry! He’s flying out to Boston, to Harvard, for god’s sake, this is a great moment.

And then they’re asking for the rest of the passengers to board the plane, because it will be leaving in a minute, so Aaron pulls away.

“Don’t wait up, it’ll be really early when we land. I’ll text you, though, so you won’t have to worry.”

“Don’t stay up all flight to read that book, it will be there later and you need the strength.”

Aaron suddenly wishes dad was here so he would drag him away so Aaron doesn’t have to do it himself. That way he just kisses Michael quickly, takes his handbag, turns away and goes board the plane without looking back.

When he gets on the plane, on the literal last minute, because the steward closes the door after him, Blaire’s in the seat by the window and dad sits next to her. Aaron rolls his eyes, because he can already see Blaire going to the toilet at least three times before falling asleep and then waking him with the request at least two times because she hates sleeping in a plane, but doesn’t say a word and sits down.

He wonders about his revelation while the plane takes off. He’d like to talk about it with someone, but who? His usual go-to guy nowadays is Michael and that’s a no-go for obvious reasons. Sabih hasn’t had a relationship since sophomore year and that lasted whole two weeks, hasn’t really had time for a girlfriend since then. So no, he’s not a good relationship adviser. Jess would just laugh in his face and there’s no one else he trusts enough to tell about it.

Except maybe…

“How did you know you loved Claire?”

It comes out of nowhere and he’s actually as surprised as his dad looks at that question. That lasts only a second, though, before he smiles.

“So you finally figured it out, huh?”

“What? What do you mean, figured it out?”

“Aaron, I can see your stupid smiles while texting him as a teenage crush, but you were never so nervous introducing someone to me, never so eager to show him Mel’s cooking, never so anxious to spend with someone as much time as you did with Michael this summer.” 

“I’m not gonna see him properly for years, of course I wanted to get to know him. And that’s not what I asked. How did you know?”

Dad’s quiet for a while, thinking it over.

“Our fights were never that serious. Sure, we fought, sometimes about important things. But I always knew we would figure it out one way or another. Before I moved from my small flat to then her house, we had a big one. We yelled at each other and then I slammed the door. I went to the flat and realized it doesn’t feel like home anymore. But I was stubborn, so I went to bed, not wanting to lose the fight by going back to hers. The next time she saw me she yelled at me once more. Not for storming away or staying away for a while, but for worrying her. It was in a time without mobile phones and I didn’t have one in my flat. She was worried sick. That’s when I knew. I knew that whatever will come our way, she will be by my side. Maybe yelling at me, but there.”

Dad’s smiling and Aaron wants that so much, that smile that still comes to dad’s face even years after Claire’s death. He still loves her and Aaron knows that even if dad will find a woman he’ll want to spend the rest of his life with, it won’t mean that he stopped loving her. He wants that, to be someone’s forever.

“What you’ve got there?” asks dad suddenly. Aaron blinks, surprised. He’s still holding the book from Michael.

“A gift,” he snorts a little. “Michael bought me the first part of the Maze runner. I have some long flights ahead of me.”

“That’s another thing.”

“Huh?”

“She did little things for me. The kind I would never think of, but that always got me smiling. Coffee in the middle of a day when she wasn’t shooting one of her movies. A tie, when my only one was so old it was starting to show but I always forgot to buy a new one. Reservation to that restaurant I’ve heard so many nice things about but always forgot to call there. Once she got back from her shopping spree with about a dozen toys for you when your birthday was coming. I was gonna do it later that week, but she was just so excited about your first birthday since we got together.”

“I remember that. She got me the train set I’ve been asking you and mum for weeks. Mum got me one, too, but it was nothing compared to the one Claire bought. Mum was pissed.”

“She wasn’t sorry at all,” snorted dad. “She hated Natalie.”

“She was always good at estimating people’s character.”

Dad doesn’t say anything to that. He’s actually good at not badmouthing mum, but he’s terrible at masking his face where it comes to family. This time he looks away.

“Mostly, it was the feeling I got around her. She felt like home.”

Aaron smiles. He remembers the way Michael looked in those soft jeans and too tight shirt, his hair all messed and his eyes still soft from sleep.

It makes little sense, but he knows what dad means by that.


End file.
